Jalcynter Swiftshadow
Jalcynter Swiftshadow (Born October 19th, 756 B.S.) is former leader and co-founder of Dor'Serrar with Sylvael Shadowheart. Hair of the purest white spills from his head around a face that is smooth from the immortality only recently lost. Only a single scar crosses his left eye and trails one inch down his face. Bright golden eyes look out clearly upon the world above an aquiline nose. Jalcynter can commonly be seen leading his brothers and sisters from the front, or barking simple concise orders to them from behind the lines. History Childhood Born to Celadon, the Master of the Hunt for the Duskglaive Highborne house and Belaris, a priestess of some renown among her peers in Suramar, Jalcynter was brought up among the children of the lesser Highborne houses that made up the weaker families of the Mistlords. His father trained him in the arts of hunting and fighting. First with a bow and then with blades. His mother was always the most readily available of women as she spent most of her time with the Sisters of Elune. When they were together you could see the light in her eyes sparkle with renewed vigor. He was a happy child and the dangers of the world were not dangers that he was aware of. The life of a Master of the Hunt was what awaited him when he came of age, but that life was not to be his. The Death of Belaris Belaris was returning one dark night and was accosted by vagabonds. When she told them she had no coin to spare, they decided they would take her life as recompense for wasting their time. She attempted to call to Elune to offer her protection, but her cries went unanswered and the blade plunged into her chest and cleaved her heart in two. With the lack of arrival of his mate, Celadon left to investigate and came upon her lifeless body. With tears streaming down his face he returned to their home and together with Jalcynter they burned her body in all the proper rituals of their family line. The Wasting of Celadon With the light of his life gone, Celadon fell into a deep depression. Nothing his son could do would rouse him from it, and Jalcynter had to take up the reigns of Master of the Hunt at the young age of 100 years. Gradually over time his father seemed to simply lose the desire to live and one fateful day Jal returned to find his father breathing his last. With his dying breath the man clasped Jal's hand and placed his and his mothers signet rings in his hand. His final words to his son, "You're mother is waiting... It's very beautiful over there." The Call of the Ravens Jalcynter served in his position as Master of the Hunt for the next 600 years. Never content to simply remain in one place he travelled the world and saw the mysteries and adventure that awaited those that simply reached out to take it. His position among the Highborne remained strong and his "masters" were never displeased with his service despite long periods of absence while he did his exploring. Shortly after his return from his latest trip he ran into an envoy from the House of Ravencrest. Their reputation preceded them, and Jalcynter was enormously excited to work with the Lords of Black Rook Hold. A man of 700 years old he arranged a hunt with Lord Duskglaive and Lord Ravencrest and quickly the three of them fell into the easy camaraderie of hunters in the field. Impressed by the talents of this young Kaldorei, Lord Kur'Talos Ravencrest took him aside and discussed his future among the Kaldorei Empire. The rest of the hunt proved rather uneventful until the practically unarmed party was ambushed by several dozen forest trolls. Armed with only hunting bows, the two Lords and the simple Hunter managed to bring them all down. The last of the beasts managed to break through the group and attempted to lunge at Lord Ravencrest with his spear extended before him, but at the last moment Jalcynter jumped between the two and the spear pierced his shoulder and sunk deep while Kur'talos swung a captured blade and beheaded the troll. Jal was carried back swiftly by the two Lords and nursed back to health over the coming months. Doted on by Sisters of Elune he quickly recovered his strength, but sadly Lord Ravencrest had been called back to Black Rook, and Jal would not see him for many years. Unfortunately the next time they would meet would be during the War. War of the Ancients Having recovered from his wounds Jal found himself once more returned to the service of the Duskglaives. He served for several more decades until the rise of the Highborne Xavius and the entering of the Demons. Jal left the service of the Duskglaives and immediately traveled to the interior to serve with Lord Ravencrest as word had reached him that the only true organized resistance was found there. With the recognition of the young Master of the Hunt that had saved his life, Jal was immediately placed in command of a small company of rangers. A company of rangers that he would serve with for the remainder of the War and participate in many of the largest battles only to culminate in the final battle outside the palace of Azshara. To Be Continued when not exhausted at midnight. Gallery Jal2.png|Jalcynter © EPSokoll,2015|link=http://little-moose.deviantart.com/art/Xmas-Present-Jalcynter-578537418 Category:Ravencrest Clan Category:Dor'Serrar Category:Rangers Category:Kaldorei Peerage Category:Night Elf Category:Characters